


of hangovers and remedies

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [21]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Look away, my love.”
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of hangovers and remedies

**Author's Note:**

> There's something so fun about writing Strike with a hangover.

“Turning the light on,” Robin warned.

The men groaned in discordant unison. 

“Poor babies,” Ilsa said, peeking in.

“Mistakes were made.” Strike’s hand covered his eyes.

“Look away, my love,” Nick declaimed, “look not upon me in my misery.”

“Was it worth it?” Robin asked.

“Christ,” Cormoran said. 

“Ugh,” Nick agreed. 

The blender came on. Both men covered their ears, wincing.

“Ilsa’s making hangover remedy,” Robin said unnecessarily. “You can have some once you get up.”

“Cruelty,” Nick said.

“Perhaps,” Robin said. “But I’ve also made sausage and bacon.”

“Eggs?”

“Of course,” Robin said. “Once you’re up.”

They groaned again.


End file.
